lonefactionsagafandomcom-20200213-history
M90 Annihilator
Design, Model 90 Annihilator The first mass produced prototype M90 Annihilator was designed and tested at the Druscos Military Plant on Yasragradiv, in the Cori Region of Military Developments. Centered in the core sectors, much of the main assemblies for both testing and mass production were in easy reach; this opportunity gave the development contractors to explore all compotent means to fullfil the role the CMA was requesting for deployment. The hull of the Annihilator is made from nano-reinforced, high-density Triposit Steel, forming the main bodies of the troop and engine compartments, the weaponry computer housing, and the cockpit. Integrated with a 360 engine and manuevering computer, the eletronic capabilities of the Annihilator rests in the extensive computer programming suite in the cockpit. Forming under the tandem seats of the two pilot modules, the lower nose of the VTOL holds the Mobile Weapon Mount in a reactive-plating house and the processing cores for the Annihilators onboard sensors. Manufacturing . . Weaponry and Equipment The weaponry aboard an Annihilator grants its pilots an exclusive seat in warfare, both across Coalition space and across the galaxy. While ignoring the troop compartment, which are routinely filled with supplies and ordinance rather than troops or actual combatants, the gunnery alone allows the Annihilator to oppose targets large and small. ''76mm M588A4 Stanchion Cannon; The heaviest projectile weapon mounted on the Annihilator, the 76mm M588 is a medium-caliber cannon that is capable of accelerating projectiles with enough force to destroy buildings with concentrated fire. Achieving a surprising rate of fire for its size, the M588 allows Annihilators to lay down precise, heavy fire on targets it is approaching; the M588 is fuselage mounted, meaning the M90 must aim its entire body on the target. ''30mm & 14.7mm Mk. 84H11 TAWK; The Tactical Airborne Weapon Kit, or TAWK, is a modular weapon platform containing a high-velocity 30x120mm railcaster, orbited by dual 14.7x88mm magnetic rifles. Capable of startling firing velocities, the Mk. 84 TAWK was exclusively designed for operation on the Annihilator, and has allowed the VTOL to perform exceptionally in close support roles, or interception. ''Quick Assault Munitions; Equipped with QAM rigs, capable of carrying the added weight of three Hammerhead bombs on one hardpoint, the array of ordinance that can be carried by the Annihilator is extensive and complicated. For exclusive CAS roles, the Annihilator will often be heavily equipped with these munitions to provide high-power support from above. ''Tactical Guided Missiles; Used to provide sufficient air defense capabilities during both close support missions and various other mission types, the Starstreak missile is capable of being fitted to all hardpoints throughout the fuselag and wings of the Annihilator; supporting three active TGMs per hardpoint, the multi-function rigs of the Starstreak packages allow the Annihilator to carry supplementary ordinance. ''High Velocity Strike Missile; '' The HVSM Phantom-600 is the primary vehicle-intercept of the Cavalry Detachment and Naval Cavalry. Capable of being loaded on the rigs of the Annihilator, the Phantom offers defensive fire from other airborne of mobile vehicles. Deployment The Annihilator and it's many variants form the backbone of ground-support and ground-attack missions throughout the Coalition military. It is mass produced on a scale similar to the Aruka, and has been utilized by not only the Military Apparatus, but friendly and hostile splinter factions of the Scatterran population.